Dawn of a new eraoneshot
by lonewolf9902
Summary: This is a Kurama one-shot


Name: Trina Long  
Age: 17  
Personality: she always teases and plays around with Kurama being his rival in the school. She is fun, energetic and very intelligent.  
Race: human  
Biography: She is a normal teenager that goes to the same school as Kurama. She has always been second to him, so she strives to always be better.....but maybe it wasn't to be better than him but to get him to notice her, maybe even impress him.  
Weapons: controls the water ad ice around her

Appearance:

It was a beautiful day around the forest, where Kurama was sitting, watching his baby brother, his eyes closed, and his head tilted back, a soft wind blew making his hair sway in the wind, taking in the wonderful scent of the flowers around them. Feeling someone put their hands around his eyes, a small smile played on his face.

"Guess who."

"I don't know, Trina?" He asked.

"No the boogie man," She giggled.

"Hey what are you doing out here?"

"I don't know, going for a stroll?" She asked innocently.

Shaking his head playfully, he closed his eyes once more, and then opened them up to find her sitting in his lap, her lips an inch from his, a blush raising up to his face, "Trina?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her, he was slightly comfortable.

"What's wrong Kurama, can't handle me?" She giggled, grinding herself into him on purpose just to see his reaction now, staring at him, a small blush rose to the young black-haired girl's face, 'Why am I blushing? Do I seriously like him….I guess I do' she thought to herself.

Blushing more, and letting out a small groan, his hands started to move around her, but she pulled away before he could get his hands around her waist, with a sad sigh, Kurama stood up from his place on the bench, picked up his little brother, and slowly started to walk away, "I'll see you tomorrow, Trina," He whispered softly.

Standing there dumbfounded, she sighed, and just watched him walk off sadly, 'There goes the only boy I've tried to impress….damn it and I really like him too…' She thought to herself, picking herself up, she decided to head home, but no sooner than she started to walk away, someone hit her in the head, making her unconscious.

As the night advanced, Kurama laid awake on his bed, staring at his ceiling thinking a lot of things over, how he knew he was attracted to her, and he didn't want to lost her, let alone get her hurt. As those thoughts ran through his head, soon enough there was a note thrown into his window, that said, 'We have your woman in demon world, meet us there, by the lake or you'll never see her again.'

Of course the Fox side of Kurama, Yoko could care less about the human girl that Kurama was infatuated with, but Shuichi cared very deeply for the girl, making it impossible to ignore the note. Standing up, he brushed himself off, and closed his eyes, before making the portal himself and dashing through it, so he could get to her, 'Damn she better be okay when I get there, I can't lose her, I need her…I want her,' He thought legs making him run through the forest at an exceedingly fast rate.

Trina's POV

I slowly woke up, I was in a dark place, I didn't know where I was, my hands were bound behind my back, and my legs were tied up, there were some weird looking creatures staring at me. One looked human but looks were always deceiving, I tried backing up and it didn't work, I searched for the scent of water, and found some that was close by, I knew I could get out of here now.

I could hear the demons talking, and mention Kurama's name, and how they'll set up a trap to capture the silver fox, my head tilted, Kurama was a demon? I shrugged that off, and finally made the water flood the cave, and ice to cut my ropes off. I stood up, and bolted off, letting my legs carry me as far as they could, I didn't want to see Kurama hurt, I didn't know why, but I think I love him.

As I ran, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist, and a scream left my lips, but felt someone's gentle, but strong hand move around my mouth, my frantic blue eyes looked up to my Capture to see Kurama. A smile grazed my face, and soon I was hugging him, tears streaming down my face, "Oh Kurama I'm so glad you found me, I was so scared," I murmured.

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, and I smiled even more, "Shhhh it'll be okay, did those demons hurt you?" He asked softly, and I shook my head still too scared to really talk a lot. I heard noise behind me, and was soon tossed to the side, and heard a grunt, when I looked up to Kurama, he had a dagger sticking out of his arm, his blood running down it, "Kurama?"

He smiled at me, and slowly changed forms, he had this adorable fox ears, and a cute fluffy Kitsune tail, "Stay there," He soft, alluring voice spoke to me. All I could do was nod, and stare at him, my god he was gorgeous, I can't believe that I like him….he's a god…wow.

Kurama now stared at the demons, a dark glint in his eyes, "Don't you dare, ever think of kidnapping the girl I love ever again!" He shouted at the demons, rushing after them, pulling out his rose whip. Moving it up, and then bringing it down, one demon was hit, it's blood spraying over Kurama's hair and body, but the others side-stepped out of the way now.

Letting out something like a wail, one demon spit on Kurama, acid sinking through his shirt, pulling that off quickly, which revealed his beautiful, toned body, he stared at the demons in front of him. Taking care of them were easy, then it was the real challenge, when Shishiwakamaru walked out of the cave, a dark chuckle leaving the blue-haired man's lips, "I'll give you this, you're not as weak as I thought you'd be."

"What are you doing here?! Genkai defeated you," He growled, getting into another fighting stance, the blue-haired man smirking, "Let's just say Lord Yomi required this of me, if I get rid of you I'm king, if you get rid of me, you're king," He stated coldly, pulling out his Banshee shriek a bigger smirk plastered on his face, "Now let's get this going."

They battled for awhile, Kurama seemed to be winning at times, but that didn't happen long, soon Kurama was being knocked back, and defeated, being on the ground, sword to his throat, his green eyes looked up to Shishiwakamaru. "HA! I've defeated the great Yoko, Now to finish the job, this was going to be the last time you ever see demon world, you mangy Fox."

Kurama's POV

I had closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the sword, but it never came, I slowly cracked one eye open, to see Shishiwakamaru standing there with an ice blade in his chest, at first I looked around for Touya, not seeing him, I looked to Trina. She was standing up, her hand pointed out, blood spread across her face, and she slowly started to back up, clearly in shock.

"Trina," I whispered, not wanting her to run, I got up, maneuvering my hands around her waist quickly, staring down into her beautiful blue eyes, "Trina it's going to be alright, don't worry okay?" I asked her softly.

"Yo-you said you loved me…Kurama is that true, do you really love me?" She asked me quietly, staring at me now, her soft innocent eyes seemed to light up at my touch, and a smile grazed my own lips.

"Yes I love you, Trina, I always have, I've been wanting to ask you out in school, but you just kept toying with me, I thought you were playing, I really do like you…a lot and would wish you would be my girlfriend."

Normal POV

Standing there together, as the wind blowed their hair, making his silver hair, mix with her black hair, their faces slowly got closer, and closer together, but before their lips could touch, a voice spoke up, "Kurama since you won the battle, you will be king, now let's get going."

Staring at her, he sighed, and just held her close to him for a second, letting his green eyes close, with a bigger, disappointed sigh, "Yes…just give me a minute," he told the young friendly demon, staring back into her crystal eyes, "Trina…" he murmured softly, staring in her eyes.

"No it's okay I understand, you won't ever be at school again, but Maybe when I turn 18 you can come back and get me," She smiled, tears at her eyes, slowly starting to move out of Kurama's grasp. She had him….she loves him too.

Staring at her sadly, he sighed, and brought her back into a loving embrace, he slowly got out a diamond ring, and gently put it on her finger, "I'll come back when you're 18, and I'll marry you, I'm proposing to you now," he murmured to her softly, hands running through her hair softly.

Tears were at her eyes again, and she nodded hugging him, and just stayed in his loving embrace through the night of demon world, letting Kurama whisper sweet nothings in her ear, as she cried on his chest. That night was magical, when the morning came, Trina reluctantly let go of Kurama, slowly starting to walk from him, letting tears seep from her eyes still.

"It's alright, I'll find you again, just don't forget about me," he whispered to her softly, bringing out a rare silver-blue rose, the two colors were mixed, almost to symbolize him and her would be together. He moved it into her hair, and smiled at her softly, "See, this rose will only die if I die, I love you, I really do," He whispered, gently taking the locket she wore that had her picture, and slid it around his neck.

Giving him one last hug, more tears running down her pale cheeks, she looked up into his stem green eyes, "I love you too," She murmured to him quietly, she leaned up, and he leaned down, as the morning light shone on the two, he gave her a mind blowing kiss, and she returned it, the last kiss she'd ever receive from him, until a year was up of course, if both of them were alive.

With that, they both parted from each other, tears falling down Kurama's cheeks, as he watched her walk off into the Barrier, blowing her a kiss, "I love you, Trina," he murmured again. "I love you too, Kurama," She murmured back, as he watched her figure slowly start to fade, and fade, until he couldn't see her anymore, him doomed to stay in Demon world forever, while she had to stay in the human world for an end, what a bittersweet ending for the young lovers.

.com/albums/dd7/TairBear_

Name: Trina Long  
Age: 17  
Personality: she always teases and plays around with Kurama being his rival in the school. She is fun, energetic and very intelligent.  
Race: human  
Biography: She is a normal teenager that goes to the same school as Kurama. She has always been second to him, so she strives to always be better.....but maybe it wasn't to be better than him but to get him to notice her, maybe even impress him.  
Weapons: controls the water ad ice around her

Appearance: .com/albums/dd7/TairBear_

It was a beautiful day around the forest, where Kurama was sitting, watching his baby brother, his eyes closed, and his head tilted back, a soft wind blew making his hair sway in the wind, taking in the wonderful scent of the flowers around them. Feeling someone put their hands around his eyes, a small smile played on his face.

"Guess who."

"I don't know, Trina?" He asked.

"No the boogie man," She giggled.

"Hey what are you doing out here?"

"I don't know, going for a stroll?" She asked innocently.

Shaking his head playfully, he closed his eyes once more, and then opened them up to find her sitting in his lap, her lips an inch from his, a blush raising up to his face, "Trina?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her, he was slightly comfortable.

"What's wrong Kurama, can't handle me?" She giggled, grinding herself into him on purpose just to see his reaction now, staring at him, a small blush rose to the young black-haired girl's face, 'Why am I blushing? Do I seriously like him….I guess I do' she thought to herself.

Blushing more, and letting out a small groan, his hands started to move around her, but she pulled away before he could get his hands around her waist, with a sad sigh, Kurama stood up from his place on the bench, picked up his little brother, and slowly started to walk away, "I'll see you tomorrow, Trina," He whispered softly.

Standing there dumbfounded, she sighed, and just watched him walk off sadly, 'There goes the only boy I've tried to impress….damn it and I really like him too…' She thought to herself, picking herself up, she decided to head home, but no sooner than she started to walk away, someone hit her in the head, making her unconscious.

As the night advanced, Kurama laid awake on his bed, staring at his ceiling thinking a lot of things over, how he knew he was attracted to her, and he didn't want to lost her, let alone get her hurt. As those thoughts ran through his head, soon enough there was a note thrown into his window, that said, 'We have your woman in demon world, meet us there, by the lake or you'll never see her again.'

Of course the Fox side of Kurama, Yoko could care less about the human girl that Kurama was infatuated with, but Shuichi cared very deeply for the girl, making it impossible to ignore the note. Standing up, he brushed himself off, and closed his eyes, before making the portal himself and dashing through it, so he could get to her, 'Damn she better be okay when I get there, I can't lose her, I need her…I want her,' He thought legs making him run through the forest at an exceedingly fast rate.

Trina's POV

I slowly woke up, I was in a dark place, I didn't know where I was, my hands were bound behind my back, and my legs were tied up, there were some weird looking creatures staring at me. One looked human but looks were always deceiving, I tried backing up and it didn't work, I searched for the scent of water, and found some that was close by, I knew I could get out of here now.

I could hear the demons talking, and mention Kurama's name, and how they'll set up a trap to capture the silver fox, my head tilted, Kurama was a demon? I shrugged that off, and finally made the water flood the cave, and ice to cut my ropes off. I stood up, and bolted off, letting my legs carry me as far as they could, I didn't want to see Kurama hurt, I didn't know why, but I think I love him.

As I ran, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist, and a scream left my lips, but felt someone's gentle, but strong hand move around my mouth, my frantic blue eyes looked up to my Capture to see Kurama. A smile grazed my face, and soon I was hugging him, tears streaming down my face, "Oh Kurama I'm so glad you found me, I was so scared," I murmured.

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, and I smiled even more, "Shhhh it'll be okay, did those demons hurt you?" He asked softly, and I shook my head still too scared to really talk a lot. I heard noise behind me, and was soon tossed to the side, and heard a grunt, when I looked up to Kurama, he had a dagger sticking out of his arm, his blood running down it, "Kurama?"

He smiled at me, and slowly changed forms, he had this adorable fox ears, and a cute fluffy Kitsune tail, "Stay there," He soft, alluring voice spoke to me. All I could do was nod, and stare at him, my god he was gorgeous, I can't believe that I like him….he's a god…wow.

Kurama now stared at the demons, a dark glint in his eyes, "Don't you dare, ever think of kidnapping the girl I love ever again!" He shouted at the demons, rushing after them, pulling out his rose whip. Moving it up, and then bringing it down, one demon was hit, it's blood spraying over Kurama's hair and body, but the others side-stepped out of the way now.

Letting out something like a wail, one demon spit on Kurama, acid sinking through his shirt, pulling that off quickly, which revealed his beautiful, toned body, he stared at the demons in front of him. Taking care of them were easy, then it was the real challenge, when Shishiwakamaru walked out of the cave, a dark chuckle leaving the blue-haired man's lips, "I'll give you this, you're not as weak as I thought you'd be."

"What are you doing here?! Genkai defeated you," He growled, getting into another fighting stance, the blue-haired man smirking, "Let's just say Lord Yomi required this of me, if I get rid of you I'm king, if you get rid of me, you're king," He stated coldly, pulling out his Banshee shriek a bigger smirk plastered on his face, "Now let's get this going."

They battled for awhile, Kurama seemed to be winning at times, but that didn't happen long, soon Kurama was being knocked back, and defeated, being on the ground, sword to his throat, his green eyes looked up to Shishiwakamaru. "HA! I've defeated the great Yoko, Now to finish the job, this was going to be the last time you ever see demon world, you mangy Fox."

Kurama's POV

I had closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the sword, but it never came, I slowly cracked one eye open, to see Shishiwakamaru standing there with an ice blade in his chest, at first I looked around for Touya, not seeing him, I looked to Trina. She was standing up, her hand pointed out, blood spread across her face, and she slowly started to back up, clearly in shock.

"Trina," I whispered, not wanting her to run, I got up, maneuvering my hands around her waist quickly, staring down into her beautiful blue eyes, "Trina it's going to be alright, don't worry okay?" I asked her softly.

"Yo-you said you loved me…Kurama is that true, do you really love me?" She asked me quietly, staring at me now, her soft innocent eyes seemed to light up at my touch, and a smile grazed my own lips.

"Yes I love you, Trina, I always have, I've been wanting to ask you out in school, but you just kept toying with me, I thought you were playing, I really do like you…a lot and would wish you would be my girlfriend."

Normal POV

Standing there together, as the wind blowed their hair, making his silver hair, mix with her black hair, their faces slowly got closer, and closer together, but before their lips could touch, a voice spoke up, "Kurama since you won the battle, you will be king, now let's get going."

Staring at her, he sighed, and just held her close to him for a second, letting his green eyes close, with a bigger, disappointed sigh, "Yes…just give me a minute," he told the young friendly demon, staring back into her crystal eyes, "Trina…" he murmured softly, staring in her eyes.

"No it's okay I understand, you won't ever be at school again, but Maybe when I turn 18 you can come back and get me," She smiled, tears at her eyes, slowly starting to move out of Kurama's grasp. She had him….she loves him too.

Staring at her sadly, he sighed, and brought her back into a loving embrace, he slowly got out a diamond ring, and gently put it on her finger, "I'll come back when you're 18, and I'll marry you, I'm proposing to you now," he murmured to her softly, hands running through her hair softly.

Tears were at her eyes again, and she nodded hugging him, and just stayed in his loving embrace through the night of demon world, letting Kurama whisper sweet nothings in her ear, as she cried on his chest. That night was magical, when the morning came, Trina reluctantly let go of Kurama, slowly starting to walk from him, letting tears seep from her eyes still.

"It's alright, I'll find you again, just don't forget about me," he whispered to her softly, bringing out a rare silver-blue rose, the two colors were mixed, almost to symbolize him and her would be together. He moved it into her hair, and smiled at her softly, "See, this rose will only die if I die, I love you, I really do," He whispered, gently taking the locket she wore that had her picture, and slid it around his neck.

Giving him one last hug, more tears running down her pale cheeks, she looked up into his stem green eyes, "I love you too," She murmured to him quietly, she leaned up, and he leaned down, as the morning light shone on the two, he gave her a mind blowing kiss, and she returned it, the last kiss she'd ever receive from him, until a year was up of course, if both of them were alive.

With that, they both parted from each other, tears falling down Kurama's cheeks, as he watched her walk off into the Barrier, blowing her a kiss, "I love you, Trina," he murmured again. "I love you too, Kurama," She murmured back, as he watched her figure slowly start to fade, and fade, until he couldn't see her anymore, him doomed to stay in Demon world forever, while she had to stay in the human world for an end, what a bittersweet ending for the young lovers.


End file.
